


Endingthemes' "For The Record"

by Renton6echo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, News Media Scandal, News scandal, Romantic Comedy, one instance of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Endingthemes' wonderful fanfic "For The Record":</p><p>"As prominent figures in the mutant rights movement, activists Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr are pretty much household names. When a romance scandal between them breaks, their celebrity reaches new heights, and though the increased exposure is great, there’s a big problem -- the two of them are just friends.</p><p>Too bad no one believes them."</p><p>Cover art created by SomeCoolName</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endingthemes' "For The Record"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts), [SomeCoolName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357790) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



Thank you again to Endingthemes for giving me the opportunity to read out her fanfic. It is one of my favorites. 

Another thank you to SomeCoolName for making the cover art! 

Please let me know what you think and leave a comment below. 

 **Audiobook download** _**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ga7bidbhxm42b7c/For+The+Record.m4a)**_

 

 


End file.
